What Happens Next?
by JustAGirl'xo
Summary: A series of oneshots. What happens after the camera cuts? I'm taking requests of everyone's favourite scenes from the show and writing my interpretation of what happens next, particularly anything Carter/Liarla/Michelle/Rob/Paul etc. Some scenes may be M-rated, if you're lucky! ;)
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I had a brainwave earlier: I'm one of those people who watches scenes in Corrie and wishes they wouldn't stop when they do. I'm going to be taking some of people's favourite Corrie scenes and writing them from the point that the scriptwriters left off, in story format, obviously. At the moment, I'm sticking to Carter/Liarla/Rob/Michelle scenes; basically, anything involving Liam, Carla or Peter and various other characters. I can't do this without your help, so if you would like me to continue a certain scene, just leave a review saying what scene it is and, if you know, when the scene was, even if it's just a month and year. don't be too vague; asking for 'The scene where Liam talks to Carla in the factory' doesn't help much. :P Any questions, just PM me :).**

**Thank you so much, everyone, and I hope I do your favourite scenes justice!**

**Chloe xxx**

**PS. If you particularly want your scene to be M-rated or not, just let me know :).**


	2. Liam and Carla: 10th October 2008

**Liam and Carla: 10th October 2008, the wedding dress scene, requested by lillyannmay. M-rated. I've included the actual scene as well, for those of you who do not know it (really?!), it's the bit in italics. :)**

**Keep the requests coming!**

**Chloe xxx**

* * *

_As Carla slowly, almost teasingly opened the door of her flat, only one statement ran through her muddled mind: _'It'd look even better on my bedroom floor'_. Her heart lurched as her eyes met Liam's, his so evidently full of lust for her, her own somewhat nervous. This was the man who had stolen her heart and crushed it into a thousand tiny pieces only mere months ago. Taking a step back, she seductively sunk her teeth into the corner of her lower lip, though there was no need, as Liam could already feel an obvious twitch beneath his jeans._

_"What do you want…?" Carla questioned, her harsh voice so evidently laced with longing. Liam took a few steps towards her, his answer slipping out of his lips, such a small word holding so much meaning for them both._

_"You." Without hesitation, he cupped her flawless face with his hands and pressed a determined kiss to Carla's awaiting lips. What started out as a few intimate kisses quickly became desperate, needy and lust-filled, his hands stroking down the length of her arms before returning to her neck, whilst she tugged his checked shirt apart with a single tug, swiftly unfastening his belt and letting it drop to the floor. Their tongues lashed wildly against each other, taking turns to dart between their longing lips, as Liam kicked the front door of Number 4 shut behind him to a foreboding slam._

_"You've gotta go," Carla suddenly announced, attempting to push him away from her, to no avail as he touched yet another kiss to her lips, "I'm serious, Liam!" Reluctantly, Liam removed his hands from her dark, tempting locks, instead allowing them to fall to her tiny waist, replacing their lip contact with an alluring stare._

_"Don't look at me like that…" Carla sighed, her heart melting at the passion in her brother-in-law's pretty blue eyes._

_"Do you ever stop giving orders?" he teased in response._

_"I'm trying to be strong for us both…" Carla murmured, her breaths escaping in small gasps as he once again drew his face into hers, their lips almost brushing before she found the willpower to push him away, "Why are you doing this?!"_

_"'Cause I'm sick and tired of trying not to…" Liam reasoned, his eyes falling to the stunning wedding dress that concealed her body from him, its design perfectly accentuating her pert cleavage and slim figure. It took her only a few seconds to make a decision. Slowly, she turned and gliding to her bedroom door, looking back at him only to utter the words that he had been so desperate to hear since he had arrived:_

_"Help me take this off."_ Liam didn't need telling twice. He followed her, enticed by her strength, her power over him, his mouth falling open at his luck. He quickly snapped out of his trance once he was shut inside her bedroom, however, firmly grasping her dress in his fists and pulling her towards him, his lips finding hers instantly. A soft groan escaped Carla's mouth as she felt Liam's groin brush against her, his arousal pressing firmly into her stomach. She loved what she could do to him, how she had him in the palm of her hand. Goosebumps formed across her bare skin as she felt his hands against her back, toying with the silk ribbon that laced the corset of her dress, skilfully unfastening each row without needing to so much as remove his tongue from her mouth, the dress pooling in a heap around her ankles once loose enough. Liam gasped in delight as his arms snaked around her slim, naked waist, his hands linking behind her back. Carla smirked, her own hands falling to undo Liam's tight jeans and slide them down his legs, releasing his arousal from their constraints. She let out a slight moan at his size, at the memories of the mind-blowing pleasure that he had given her the last time, entirely different to what she was used to. Liam wasn't selfish; it made him feel amazing to know that Carla was satisfied. Liam shrugged off his shirt, naked only bar his boxers, which were proving to be extremely uncomfortable given his hardness. Carla's eyes lowered as she watched him remove them, automatically feeling herself dampen at the sight of him, pulsating for her and only her. Knowingly, Liam pressed his crotch against her, teasing her with himself, expertly brushing against the small bundle of nerve endings that sent a rush of bliss through her veins. He knew exactly how to please her. Likewise, she knew that he adored the idea of her being in control, which was one of the reasons that he was so in love with her. Liam suddenly crouched in front of her, taking the lace waistband of her underwear - much more delicate than those that were sold at the factory – between his front teeth, tugging them down in one swift movement, before pressing a single, teasing kiss against her crotch. She groaned. Taking that as a verbal cue, Liam wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, backing her against the bedroom wall as her legs curled around his hips. He pushed his tongue between her lips, swirling it around the tip of her, his hips working simultaneously as he rubbed his length against her moist opening, drawing several urgent gasps from her lips. After working her up to a point where she was close to letting go, she swung her legs to the floor and forcefully pushed him down on the bed, her bra, having been unfastened during their passionate make-out session, falling to the floor. She quickly clambered on top of him and, without waiting for his approval, pushed herself down onto his arousal, guiding him inside her with one hand. They both groaned, an instant wave of pleasure coursing through both of their hot, longing bodies. Carla's hips thrust against him, riding him with such force that movement sent a shockwave of pleasure through his stomach. She held eye contact with him, her stunning beauty only adding to his bliss, observing their darkening and feeling him swell inside her as he edged closer to his peak. Smirking, she slowly lifted her body, forcing him to gasp in frustration, desperate to be inside her once again. She knelt and turned away from him, her naked rear teasing him right in front of his face.

"Your turn…" she murmured, closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt him slide easily into her from behind, instantly hitting the one spot that would lead her to her climax within seconds.

"Fuck!" she hissed, sliding her body forwards so that her rear was higher than any other part of her body, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper, "Fuck… Oh god, Liam… I love you so much…" At her words, Liam was filled with happiness, knowing that she wasn't just caught in the moment. He leant forwards, stroking her breasts with his hands and running his thumbs over her hardened nipples, resting his head against her naked back.

"Come for me, beautiful…" he demanded, longing to feel her tremble with pleasure. Within seconds, she obeyed, loudly moaning his name as her body filled with ecstasy. Feeling her tighten around him, Liam released his own climax, shooting an excessive amount of hot liquid inside her, intensifying both of their orgasms. They remained inside each other, riding out their respective climaxes, until Liam's shaking legs gave way and he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Carla laid beside him, wriggling towards him and settling in his arms, her head propped up on his shoulder. She glanced up at him, her eyes shining with happiness as they met his.

"You're amazing…" she whispered, still amazed at just how good he managed to make her feel. Liam smiled in agreement.

"So are you…" he murmured, dropping a sweet, delicate kiss to the top of her head, revelling in every moment that he held the woman that he was madly in love with in his arms, knowing that it wouldn't be long until her husband-to-be returned home.


	3. Carla and Rob: 12th July 2012

**Requested by massivealikingfan. This isn't a continuation, this is more a scene that never happened that should have. Rob and Carla, after she left Peter, talking about everything that's happened to her since Paul's death. I'm not very happy with the way this has turned out, I think it's far too speech-based, so I may change it at a later date - I'd really love your opinions, though, I'd like to know whether or not I've done it justice.**

**Thank you!**

**Chloe xxx**

* * *

Carla and Rob: 12th July 2012

Carla had lost count of the number of glasses of red wine she'd consumed that evening and, worryingly, it was only eight o'clock. She'd lost Peter. _Her_ Peter. She knew that it had been the booze talking, that he hadn't really meant the cruel words that he'd said, but that didn't stop the stinging, as if she'd been slapped. Her head shot up at her phone buzzed and, eagerly, she jumped up from her seat at the table and moved quickly to answer it, giving a disappointed sigh as she heard Rob's voice on the other end. She buzzed him in, left the front door on the latch and headed back to the table to pour herself another glass of wine. As he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, his face fell as he laid eyes on the almost empty bottle of wine on the dining room table.

"Carla, come on, he's not worth getting bladdered over…" he said, moving quickly towards the table and snatching the bottle out of her grasp, much to his sister's dismay.

"What do you know?" she scoffed, lifting her glass to her lips and taking a large gulp of the seductive liquid.

"Not enough, judging by what Michelle told me earlier. We need to have this catch-up you've been going on about." Carla gave him a half-smile, her stomach knotting at the thought of recollecting the horrific events of that night, the night that had destroyed her.

"So she told you about Frank, then?"

"Yeah, and how Peter was there to help you out."

"He did more than just help. He was my rock. He had his own marriage to salvage but he chose to be by my side every step of the way. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't still be here. He saved my life, him and Maria. And I didn't deserve that from her. The way I treated her, I wouldn't have blamed her if she'd laughed in my face and turned away, but she didn't, she looked after me. I feel so awful for what I did to her. I don't think I could have forgiven her if the situation had been reversed." Rob frowned, sliding into the seat opposite Carla and resting his arms on the table, unaware of the trials and tribulations that had been in his sister's life in recent years.

"Why? What did you do to her?" he asked, sincerely concerned. Carla laughed, her eyes subconsciously flicking upwards to look at the ceiling as they so often did when she thought about Liam, when her pulse started to face and she could feel her skin burning with regret.

"It really has been a long time since I've spoken to you, hasn't it?" she sighed, "When was the last time, after Paul died?"

"Something like that, yeah," Rob replied, somewhat sad about the deterioration of his relationship with his sister, particularly as they had once been so close. Carla's eyes sparkled, though not with mischief or happiness, more with a sense of knowing and sadness.

"You'd better make yourself comfy. You're in for a long one."

* * *

The pair had moved to Carla's sofa after breaking into a fresh bottle of wine, Carla's head resting sadly against Rob's shoulder as she spoke, his arm draped comfortingly around her shoulder.

"So, you remember Liam, don't you?"

"Paul's brother? Yeah, he tried to rough me up, accused me of trying it on with his sister."

"Yeah, well, that's ironic. After Paul died, we… We ended up falling in love. Hook, line and sinker, actually. We tried not to, god, did we try, but we just couldn't stop it from happening. I mean, it's not ideal, falling for your brother-in-law, is it? We were best friends, and that chemistry… I've never felt anything like it. I think it was always Liam, really, even when I were married to Paul. There was always something there between us, but neither of us dared say anything until it was too late. Anyway, me and Lee, we had an affair. Well, it weren't much of an affair really, a couple of nights of passion, a few stolen kisses and a hell of a lot of flirting, but it wasn't lust-driven or owt, we were deadly serious. We were going to run away together. But I found out that Maria was pregnant, she was married to him at the time and I was engaged to a bloke called Tony, and I decided not to go. Biggest regret of my life. Because Tony had found out about us and had Liam ki-… Killed. It was horrible. I went to a very dark place, but I didn't suspect Tony in the slightest, and I went and married him anyway. When I found out, I ran off to LA and basically spent nine months completely plastered because I couldn't cope without Liam and I knew that, if only I'd agreed to run away with him, he'd still be here now. When I came back, I was a mess. I started seeing a bloke called Trev, lovely guy, but he just…"

"Wasn't Liam?"

"… Yeah. So we broke up and I drank. And drank. And drank. And that's when Peter came to my rescue. He tried his best with me through the drinking thing, but I was a nightmare, and I spent the time I was sofa plotting ways to get him into bed. It didn't work, he loved Leanne. I'm sure you've heard about the tram crash; when it happened, I was back in that street again with Liam and Maria, it was killing me, but I couldn't shed a tear. My head was a mess. I had to put on a front to the world and as soon as I got home, I got slaughtered. Peter went and married Leanne… And I met Frank. He was a good guy. He had money, he saved my business and he worshiped the ground I walked on, but, I don't know…"

"He wasn't Peter."

"No, he most certainly wasn't. Because Peter would never even consider doing what he did. I had one little snog with Peter while me and Frank were together, that's all. I never cheated on him, not properly. That doesn't mean I didn't dream of waking up next to my knight in faded leather, but it never happened, because Peter wanted Leanne. Frank didn't see that, though. So when I called off the wedding the night before, he… He raped me. Right in this flat. I don't want to go into detail, but for a strong woman, I was suddenly very, very weak. And there I was, right back to that place, the dark place. In fact, it was worse, because in LA, I had people who cared about me. Back here, I had no one. Anyway, to cut a long story short, I tried to top myself, Peter saved me, again, and we ended up falling in love. It's weird. I didn't think I'd love another person after our Liam, but it's different with Peter. It's crazy, but his drink problem and my life problem just aren't relevant, the thought of me and him, of us, it all seems so easy. Well, it did," Carla sighed, draining away the remains of her glass of wine as she concluded her monologue, a silent tear coursing down her cheek as she mentally added Peter to her internal list of things she'd screwed up. Rob turned her towards him and gently wiped away the tear, before wrapping his sister up in a tight embrace, his chin resting on her shoulder. He felt livid as he thought of Frank and the way he had hurt Carla, wishing that he had been there not only to support her when she'd needed him, but also to give Frank a piece of his mind. And his fists.

"It'll all be okay now, sis. Because nobody's ever going to hurt you again. You have my word."


End file.
